Franken Jet
by Jessie Enduro
Summary: Based off Young Frankenstien: Dr.Winslet and his assistant, Gallows, create a monsterous creature...Franken Jet! Gallows's get's lit on fire! REVIEW PLEASE! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1 The Bad Brain

_Hello my friends, I feel that it is inappropriate to not give you a fair warning before you read this story. The story you are about to witness may surprise you. It may shock you. It may even come out and eat you... Enjoy..._

** Chapter One: The Bad Brain**

The church bells rang in the far distance of the graveyard from which the priest stood. The grave before him was freshly dug with the coffin beside it. A small crowd of five people stood beside him, dressed in black.

One of the women wailed. "Ohhhhhhhohohho..."

The priest began. "Life is a thing. A thing that happens after we are born, goes on for a little, then stops. Today, we are witnessing such a thing."

Just beyond the grave from which the priest was standing, was a iron fence. Standing by it were two men. One was tall with unruly green hair and blue eyes behind his glasses. The other was taller with long messy blackish-brown hair with a silver bang and tan skin with blue eyes.

The one with the green hair licked his lips eagerly at the sight of the new grave, trembling with excitement.

The other just smirked.

The priest continued, "The life in this poor man...is no longer in this poor man. And what do we do with lifeless bodies? Anyone?"

No one answered.

"We bury it," the priest continued. "Because if we don't it'll be a matter of bacteria and it gets very stinky..."

The people fell silent with wailing and stared at the priest with shocked expressions.

The priest raised a hand. "And now I believe the brother would like to say a few words..."

One of the men sniffed. "Thank you minister... My brother Bob had a hard life. When he was young our parents disowned him. He failed in business. He totally destroyed his personal life..."

The priest's eyes drooped and he began to snore, only to snap out of it.

The brother continued. "And he had no friends to speak of... And now the only thing that could make this worse is if maybe, you know, he was dug up and...dissected in an experiment of...I don't know! Rejuvenation of dead tissue!"

The two men by the fence looked at each other, then away whistling.

"Good-bye Bob!" the brother yelled. "Yeah, that's all I have to say."

The priest blinked. "And so, we weep... For-"

The brother suddenly began to sob. "HE OWES ME MONEY! Is there a buffet? Food...drinks?"

The woman sudden gave a huge wail, crossing her eyes.

The priest gave her a comforting look. "It's all right my dear lady, he's in a better place."

The woman shook her head. "Not him! It's a rat!"

"HUH?"

Everyone looked at the ground to see a huge cute looking rat staring up at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RAT!" the priest shrieked as he and the other people ran away.

Giving a small squeak, the rat scampered off.

Seeing that the coast was clear, the two men by the fence raced to the coffin eagerly.

"Open it Gallows!" the green haired one said in delight as the brown haired man began to pry the coffin lid off. "Hurry! Hurry, the clock is ticking! We must get it back to the lab while it's still fresh!"

As the lid snapped off, Gallows stood up with a satisfied smile.

The green haired man, Clive, looking into the coffin with amazement. "Yes, Gallows! Yes! He'll do just perfectly! We'll use his bun cheeks!"

Gallows stared at Clive with an uneasy expression.

"Onward to the next grave!" Clive shouted, picking up a shovel.

After their evening graverobbing, Clive and Gallows stood in the lab of their huge stone castle, around a table witch had a wooden cage in the middle of it that had a brown furry thing inside with red eyes that bounced every second with tremendous speed.

Clive raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, it seems the reanimated squirrel is doing quite well."

The "squirrel" bounced wildly while squeaking rapidly.

"Gallows, it appears we are ready for human experimentation!" Clive giggled.

Gallows stared. "Is it safe, master?" he asked gesturing to the squirrel.

Clive nodded. "Certainly. It's just an animal from the wild...doesn't like to be caged..."

Gallows raised his eyebrows. "Oh...okay."

Clive inhaled deeply. "We have gathered the finest parts for our human experiment. But..." He looked at Gallows. "We lack a brain. We need a perfect brain to suit a perfect being. He will be a genius! And this genius will show to the world that I, Dr. Winslet, have seriously got it going on!"

Suddenly the squirrel began to shake so rapidly that it was just a blur. It squealed, then surprisingly exploded. Clive and Gallows jumped as fur and squirrel guts flew all over the place.

Gallows's jaw dropped.

Clive chuckled nervously. "Well...heh, heh...he certainly didn't like being cooped up, did he?"

Gallows shrugged. "Who does?"

Lighting crackled across the sky as Gallows walked in the darkness toward a closed for the night building. He looked over at the sign. It read:

BAD BRAIN INSTITUTE Est. 1847

With an affirming nod, he threw himself against the front door which snapped and he walked in. Gallows took steady steps backwards, knocking into a chair while doing so. "Yikes!" he yelped as it fell over.

He took another few uneasy steps backward, this time knocking down a huge shelf of glass jars and books. "Omigawd!" he yelled, jumping in surprise as it fell with a crash.

Then, something caught his eye. A long self with brains in jars lined up on it. As he walked over, he saw labels under the brains. Each of them read, in order:

"Violent" "Really Violent" "A Whole New Level Of Violence"

"More Violent Than The Brain In The Last Jar" "Bat Man" "La Brain De Violente"

At the last jar, Gallows gave a smirk and a nod.

"Finally! Finally!" Clive shrieked with delight. "Yes! The eyes of a surgeon. The legs and torso of a dancer. The bun cheeks of that guy from the opening scene." He turned to Gallows who stood at a small table with two brains in jars laid on it. "Excellent work Gallows! Are they scholars?"

Gallows scratched the back of his neck. "Huh?"

"Are they men of great grace and wealth?" Clive asked.

Gallows frowned. "What's a scholar?"

Clive raised an eyebrow. "An educated man. Are they...genius?"

Gallows shrugged. "I guess so... I-I..." He had tears in his eyes. "I CAN'T READ!"

Clive rolled his eyes. "Of course you can't. No matter. As long as you didn't get them from the BAD BRAIN INSTITUTE." He laughed.

Gallows jumped, eyes growing huge with shock and fear. Clive didn't seem to notice.

Clive stroked his chin. "Now...which one?" He pointed at one." Iny-miny, minny-mosey!" He laughed again. "Put him in a bucket, saddle up the horse and move to Nantucket!"

_One hour later..._

Gallows sat on a chair, drool coming out of his mouth as he slept.

"...and I choose you!" Clive finally finished. "Gallows!"

Gallows jerked awake in surprise.

"Secure the electrodes!" Clive demanded with a smile.

Gallows begun to get up, but his foot got caught on the leg of the chair. "AAHHHHHH!" he yelled, falling to the floor, facefirst.

The whole town gathered around the Mayor's house, yelling and screaming angrily. Virginia, the Mayor, stood out on the balcony of her house, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Jonny, a peasant boy with dirty blonde hair, gave a shout. "Go after it with the torches!"

Virginia raised her hands. "Please! Please! One at a time for heaven's sake!"

"I'm mad!" a baker with a fluffy baker's hat named Luke stated.

"Me too!" Jonny agreed.

"At what?" Virginia inquired.

"They've got to be stopped," Luke said, stomping his foot.

"I'm sorry?" Virginia said cocking an eyebrow.

"Hang'em high!" Luke shouted.

"Hang'em high who?" Virginia asked.

"Hang'em!" Jonny growled.

"Who hanging high?" Virginia yelled. "Who are we hanging?"

Luke and Jonny looked confused.

Luke shrugged. "Uhh...I dunno... BUT ARE WE GONNA TAKE THIS ANYMORE?"

The whole crowd cheered with Luke's statement.

Virginia shook her head. "Take what?"

Jonny frowned. "There must be something going on that we don't approve of. And I think we should go out and stop it! OR KILL IT! OR WHATEVER! WHO'S WITH ME?"

The whole crowd gave yells of agreement at Jonny's saying.

Luke waved his arms. "YEAH! KILL SOMETHING! WHATEVER!"

Virginia put a hand up, silencing the crowd. "My friends, there is nothing to mob about at this time."

"WELL-" Luke started, then frowned. "Okay..."

A murmur of disappointment drifted through the crowd.

Virginia gave a smile. "Now, go back to your homes and get some rest. I'm sure that if we all wait quietly, there will be plenty of things to mob about okay? Okay now, bye-bye."

"I hope it's soon..." Jonny murmured.

"Yeah," Luke agreed as they walked away with the crowd.

But little did the town know, Clive and Gallows were working on something to mob about with in time.

_How'd you like that? I hafta finish the Blair Whatever, but oh well! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2 The Creature Lives!

** Chapter 2: The Creature Lives!**

Lighting crackled across the cloudy black sky as Gallows clambered up the ladder and onto the roof. Crawling slowly, he reached the electrodes; to tall metal stick thingys with wires.

Clive looked up at Gallows through a minor hole in the roof of the lab. "Good. Good! The storm approaches." He turned to a table with a thin white cloth covering something on it. "Before me, lies a lifeless form. A form that was constructed by me, a dead form, that I shall make live, by these hands. As God creates... So-shall-" He crossed his eyes- "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He looked up at the hole in the roof. "Get the electrodes ready, Gallows!"

Up on the roof, Gallows held a wire in each hand, which he was soon to connect with each other. Just as they were an inch apart, lighting struck. It hit Gallows.

"WAAHHHFAFDUDAAAADADA!" Gallows screamed as electricity ran through his body and down each wire to the machinery in the lab.

"Does-it-work?" Clive yelled, unable to see that Gallows was being fried to death.

Ironically though, Gallows slipped backwards. Releasing the wires, he begun to fall through the hole in the roof, screaming as he fell right in front of Clive, who just cocked an eyebrow. Gallows slowly stood up, sparks flying up from his body, his hair standing straight up, and his eyes wide in shock.

Clive gave a nod of approval. "Very good, Gallows, you've done well." A smile came to his face. "IT-IS-TIME!"

Gallows gave a nod and rushed over to a wheel at the side of the room. Slowly, he began to turn it. The table that was in front of Clive began to rise by the four chains linked to it on each corner.

"Yes! Yes!" Clive yelled in excitement as the table rose.

The table rose up to another hole in the roof right above it, resting in it for a moment. Lighting struck it. Then again.

"Lower it!" Clive finally yelled.

Hearing this, Gallows began to crank the opposite way on the wheel, the table lowering itself as done so. It landed right before Clive.

Clive grinned. widely. "This moment will be remembered throughout all history. What was once dead, will be reborn by the power of lighting!"

Lighting crackled outside the window.

"YES!" Clive yelled again, going cross-eyed. (He has a bad habit of doing that...) "Lighting! The great life giver. Let us witness its handy-work!" He reached out and pulled the white cloth from the table.

On it was the human experiment...only it was totally dried and burnt to a crisp.

Clive frowned at the sight. "Oh. Well, let's lower the juice and give it another shot, shall we?"

Gallows, by the wall he stood by, banged his head over and over on it again and again.

"Yes! Yes!" Clive shouted as the table was being raised once again. "Give my creature life!" The lighting struck once, making Clive jump. He looked over at Gallows. "Okay! Okay! That's enough! Lower it! Lower it! Lower it!"

Upon hearing this, Gallows began to rotate the wheel backwards at tremendous speed, making the table crash before Clive with a loud thud.

Clive looked under the white cloth. "He's not burnt up..." He reached out his hand and placed it on the chest of the creature from above the cloth. "Pulse is..." He looked close to crying. "...not there..." He turned away and walked a few steps. "Oh, what did we forget, Gallows?"

Gallows, who was by the table with the creature on it, began to speak. "Well, I-" He stopped, jaw dropped wide open and eyes huge.

The cloth fell with a light thud, the creature sitting upright on the table, glaring at Gallows.

Clive, with his back turned didn't see this. "Surely, there must me some aspect we overlooked..."

With the quietest of growls, the creature threw himself at Gallows, instantly beginning to punch him across the face.

Gallows fell to the floor, the creature grabbing him up again to punch him. "Help...!" he rasped.

Clive sighed. "Yes...help... But what factor...?"

Gallows, who now had a black eye, pushed the creature with difficulty a few feet away. "D-Doctor...p-please...!" The creature knocked him up against the wall, punching him.

Clive shook his head. "Oh, I'm trying, Gallows... I'm thinking... You know maybe-" He turned around, gasping loudly at the sight of the creature punching Gallows. "IT WORKED! HE LIVES!" He lowered a glare at Gallows. "Oh, Gallows, please! Don't spoil the moment!" He laughed. "He likes you, Gallows! He's like a child playing with his first toy. Down, boy. C'mon, get down. Set him down, boy."

The creature instantly threw Gallows, who had two black eyes, to the floor. The creature, then whirled around to face Clive, silver hair flowing in the temporary wind, violet eyes alight in a blaze. A growl emerged from his throat.

"He understands!" Clive yelled happily. "Look at him, Gallows. Isn't he wonderful?"

Shaking, Gallows looked over at the silver haired boy. "Uhhhh...he's okay, I guess..."

The boy turned his gaze to Gallows, growling intensively.

Clive clapped his hands together. "We shall call him...Pepper!"

The boy instantly stopped growling and stared at Clive with both eyebrows raised.

Gallows cocked only one eyebrow, looking at Clive in disbelief. "Pepper?"

Clive nodded. "Yes, Pepper. Because he really spiced up our lives!"

"Pepper" gave another growl, his gaze going to Gallows.

Clive laughed. "You see? He likes it!"

Pepper's growl turned into a snarl and he lunged at Gallows, punching once again.

"Help...!" Gallows rasped.

Clive and Gallows led Pepper to an empty room with only a chair and a cage full of animals deep within the castle. Gallows, of course, stayed behind Clive for Pepper was in front of the green haired man.

Clive led Pepper over to the chair. "That's it... Sit in the chair, sit."

Pepper looked at first, somewhat confused, but sat on command.

"Good, boy!" Clive smiled in approval. He looked over at Gallows. "Now this experiment will test Pepper's interaction with other creatures." He reached into the cage and took out a small green parakeet and placed it in Pepper's hand.

Pepper, seeing the bird, began to stroke it lovingly.

"Aww...you see?" Clive asked a Gallows who stared at Pepper's gentleness in disbelief. "He is human. He is decent."

Pepper stroked the bird, cooing lovingly. Then, all of a sudden, he raised a fist and smashed the bird, sending feathers everywhere.

Gallows's jaw dropped.

"Oh!" Clive yelled in surprise. "Bad Pepper! Bad, bad, bad, Pepper!"

Pepper gave a whimper. "Bir...die? Birdie?"

Clive gasped. "His first words!" He yelled happily.

Gallows, gave somewhat of a grin and jotted several notes down on a notepad he had at hand.

Clive reached into the cage, taking out another parakeet, setting it down on Pepper's hand.

"Birdie..." Pepper whispered, stroking it...that is, before he smashed it again.

Clive and Gallows jumped.

"Perhaps, a different type of animal this time..." Clive muttered, taking out a puppy. "All right, Pepper, be gentile." He watched as Pepper stroked the puppy's back. "That's right... The puppy is your friend. The puppy is your buddy. The puppy is-"

Smash.

"-now dismembered..." Clive muttered.

Bunny. Smash.

Cat. Smash.

Turtle. Smash.

"Okay..." Clive said, slowly. "He is clearly not gentle. But in time, he may not learn to kill everything... Oh, who am I kidding. "He began to cry. "A monster! I've created a monster!"

Pepper whimpered. "Dad...dy?"

Clive shook his head. "No, don't! It's painful enough. Take him to the cellar, Gallows... Take this creature from my sight!"

Pepper shivered.

Gallows smirked. "Yeah...it's about time." He grabbed Pepper by his shirt, lifting him effortlessly into the air.

"No...! Pepper...sorry...!" Pepper yelled sadly as he was dragged away.

Clive slammed his head over and over against the wall, crying.

Clive couldn't sleep. Pepper's yells and cries could be heard clearly from the cellar, all the way to his room. Pillow over his head, he whimpered. Then, he heard another cry. Clive pillow flew fifty feet in the air. "Oh! I can't take it!" he yelled, going cross eyed for a quick moment.

Soon after, he and Gallows began to wall down a hallway.

Clive sighed. "What do we do Gallows?"

Gallows snorted. "Kill it!"

"There must be some other solution..."

"No, I really think we should kill it!"

"But, I gave him life."

"Take it back! Kill it! Kill it now!"

Clive stopped where he was. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps he would be better off... Who should do it?"

Gallows was both trembling in anger and excitement. "I'LL DO IT! GIMME A HAMMER! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Pepper laid against the cold wall, the chains on his arms slightly hurting. He jumped up suddenly as Gallows came into the room carrying a flaming torch.

Gallows smirked as for when he moved the fire closer to Pepper, the more frantic the boy got. "I've got fire!" Gallows said in a singsong voice. "I've got fire!" He laughed. "Woopdee-Doopdee doo! Woopdee-Doopdee dee! I've got fire! Me!" He laughed again, suddenly stopping as Pepper broke his shackles and grabbed the torch.

Gallows's jaw dropping in surprise.

Pepper growled. "Not-like-song!" He pressed the flaming side of the torch against Gallows, lighting him on fire.

"HOT! HOT! OOOWW!" Gallows screamed as he ran around the room pointlessly as flames flew up around him.

Smiling Pepper ran around him and through the door.

"My baby's going bye-bye..." Clive whimpered.

Gallows stumbled into the hall, his clothes burnt and black, his hair twice as short and his face covered in dirt. He coughed up an ash puff. "Master...it's...escaped!"

Clive stiffened, staring at Gallows with wide eyes.

_I love the fact that Gallows got lit on fire! Hah! Review please peoples!_


End file.
